


At Last (Jikook) Fri Oct 16

by Morriel_Ashland



Series: At Last (Jikook) A Long Story [4]
Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Play, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Boys In Love, Consensual Non-Consent, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk Kink, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Lots of Sex, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Spanking, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriel_Ashland/pseuds/Morriel_Ashland
Summary: The continuing love story of Park Jimin, 20, a popular and ethereally beautiful dance student, and Jeon Jungkook, 18, a popular and incredibly handsome jock.  They have found each other again after many missed opportunities, and now they are making up for lost time.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Series: At Last (Jikook) A Long Story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727842
Kudos: 78





	1. Our Current Cast of Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Jungkook's Family:  
> Jeon Minjun – Dad  
> Jeon Eunkyung – Mom  
> Chinmae – older brother, Hwayoung – Chinmae’s girlfriend  
> Jeon Aecha – sister  
> Jeon Seojun – younger brother
> 
> Jimin's Family:  
> Park Hajoon - Dad  
> Park Chinsun - Mom  
> Park Jihyun - brother  
> \--------------------  
> I use Korean words and phrases in various places, and will include the glossary of the words (at the end of each chapter - this has changed, see the end of this para for the new info.) 😊 The words I'm using are ones I've found on WordHippo and also by typing in 'how do I say 'this' in Korean' in Bing, and sometimes in Google, so if the word or phrase I'm using is incorrect, I apologize. And, if you are so inclined, I would definitely appreciate being given the correct information, so I can use it 💜 Also, while I had originally thought adding my 'glossary' to the end of every chapter was a good idea, I realized that if someone wants to read the whole work at once, rather than chapter by chapter, then they're getting spammed by a whole bunch of the same stuff every time they scroll down - sorry about that 😮 So, I'm going to go ahead and add it to the bottom of the character chapter, instead. If I do add new words or phrases going forward, I will come back and add them there. 😊

Park Jimin Jeon Jungkook

The Boys from Ateez

Oh Sehun Kim Taehyung Jung Hoseok

Lee Taemin Kim Jongin


	2. Hope Anchors The Soul, But What If This Is All A Dream?

Jimin’s Friday started badly and continued to get progressively worse until he was finally fed up, on the verge of tears, and not able to do anything about it for the moment. 

It all began when he and Jungkook woke up late and were unable to spend any time doing anything except hurrying to get dressed and out the door, without breakfast or coffee. They’d been so intent on not being late to their first classes that the kiss Jimin had received from the raven was barely a brush of the lips, and when they would normally have met between their morning classes for a quick make-out session, Jimin had gotten a text from Jungkook saying he had to stay afterward and talk to the professor. Jimin knew that the class subject was statistics, and Jungkook hated it, so consequently, he tended to zone out in class and while doing homework, and was most likely getting some help with his assignments. 

The gorgeous redhead logically knew all of that, but he had become accustomed to the minutes they spent snuggling when they woke up in the morning, and he was so frustrated at not having been able to get his cuddle fix, he was having trouble not being upset about missing the next opportunity. And then, when they would normally spend a long lunch hour together, Jungkook had to meet a tutor in the library. By this time, Jimin was very hungry, and he couldn’t imagine that Jungkook wasn’t too, since neither of them had eaten, and he texted the ravenette and asked if he wanted a sandwich from the cafeteria, and they could spend a few minutes together, at least. 

The answer was no. And not just no, but, a short no, with no emojis or see you later or I love you, and Jimin found his feet heading toward the library with the clear intention of scolding the younger. “Aish, you pabo, you can’t just go tell him off, it isn’t his fault that he hates that class and is distracted, you hated it when you took it, too... just go get something to eat and you’ll see him before dance class in the locker room.” Jimin took his advice and bought a sandwich and a piece of fruit and sat on a bench to enjoy the cool weather, while listening to his new favorite playlist, before heading off to his next class. 

Unfortunately, fate was not in the mood to cut Jimin a break, apparently, and although he waited for as long as he possibly could in the locker room after he got dressed for dance, Jungkook had either already come to change and was in the gym, or, he was running even later, and Jimin couldn’t wait any longer, as with the performance coming up in a week, the students were working very hard to make sure it would be amazing. Sighing softly, he closed his locker and headed off, trying not to bump into any students going in the opposite direction. 

As he wound his way through the throng, he started to hear his name whispered, which of course made him start to listen, and he realized that people were talking about him and Jungkook... and what they were saying was unkind, to say the least. Instead of lifting his head to confront the students, he tried to hurry past the group, but he was still able to hear their cutting remarks, and by the time he reached the practice room, he was fighting back the urge to ditch and go cry at the dorm. Luckily, the routines they were working on were difficult enough that he was able to lose himself in the music and movements, and for the next hour and a half, his mind was in a better place. 

So much so, that he had forgotten about the whispers when he left the class to go back to the locker room and change until he was forced to a halt in the bottleneck of students trying to move around each other, and he began to hear the nasty words again. 

“Look at that slut; he thinks he’s all hot shit now because Jungkook fucked him.” 

“Yeah, he’s always been stuck up anyway, and now it’s worse, like, he really thinks Jungkook likes him.” 

“I heard him talking to a couple of his friends the other day, telling them how sweet Jungkook has been to him... too bad he’s going to find out that he’s just being used, the loser...” 

“Why would Jeon Jungkook want someone like him, anyway? He’s flat as a pancake, guys like Jungkook like nicely rounded girls... there’s no way the thing going on between them is anything but a fling for our basketball star.” 

By the time he reached the locker room, he was gritting his teeth while trying to take deep breaths and not burst into tears. This time, luck was on his side and all of the guys in his locker row were either finished dressing and gone, or in the showers, and the whole row was empty. 

And then he heard THAT voice, the velvet tones that could soothe Jimin’s heart, but the sweet redhead panicked, his brain too full of the terrible things that had been said, and all of it mingled with the litany his ex-bastard had taught him, and he quickly opened his locker and slipped inside, then pulled the door closed. This time, no clothes sat on the bench to give him away, but that also made the space inside the locker more cramped, and he again thanked whoever had made the lockers large enough for him to fit in, without too much difficulty. 

Of course, now that he was in there, he had no idea what he was supposed to do... should he open the door and make some silly excuse about why he was in there, knowing that Jungkook wouldn’t believe it for a second? Should he pop out and pretend he’d been in there to surprise the ravenette, and act like everything was normal? After all, their friends were coming over to the house tonight to continue the movie marathon, so Jungkook would be expecting Jimin to be at the locker room soon, for them to be able to leave together. Or, should he step out and confront the younger with what he’d heard, and ask him to explain, because no matter how hard he kept trying to convince himself that it wasn’t true, there hadn’t been enough time with them being in a relationship yet for Jimin to fully believe he wasn’t being played. 

He wanted to believe, with all his heart, but... he’d witnessed how popular Jungkook was. He’d seen how easy it was for the raven to make people fall for him, without even knowing he was doing it. He’d seen it happen for years, and now, it was even more pronounced, because Jungkook was honestly a nice guy. 

_“Of course, people are talking about you, stupid, they’re jealous... remember how your ex used to tell you that everything they all said was true, and the only reason they were jealous was that they could see what a piece of shit I was, and how could I get so lucky to have someone like him... and... it’s true... how could I think I now deserve Jungkook? Look at everything he did for me last weekend, all of the care he put into all of that... and for what? Me? Why... I mean... you heard him when he was telling the guys what happened when we were young... he got sick of me... I’m so clingy, and always trying to kiss him or get him to cuddle me... maybe... maybe that’s why he didn’t set the alarm this morning... oh god... because he... doesn’t know how to tell me he doesn’t want me, right? Do you really think he needed help with his class to the point that he wouldn’t eat? Hell, he loves food, of course, he would eat... he was just... with someone else... oh god... how could I be so brainless... except... I wanted him to love me so much... but... how could he? I just keep bugging him like I did back then, and he can’t even get a break for five minutes without me hounding him... Park Jimin, you are worthless, and you know it, and he’s been around you enough now to know it too... stop trying to pretend...”_

While Jimin had been convincing himself that his lover didn’t love him after all, Jungkook had been at his locker, drying off and getting dressed, when one of his friends came out of the shower and walked over to his locker next to the ravenette's. “Hey Jungkook,” the boy said, “is that Park Jimin guy’s ass as hot as it looks? I heard you were just hitting it for kicks, and you’re going to the party tonight to get a piece of something else. Everyone’s expecting you to be there, especially the girls who want to be your latest fling.” 

Inside the locker, Jimin’s eyes widened and he bit his bottom lip hard enough to break the skin and taste blood, to keep himself from crying out. He had to stand slump-shouldered inside the small space, with his hands at his sides, and he gripped his thighs tightly, then closed his eyes and tried not to hear what Jungkook’s answer would be. 

But, he could hear perfectly clearly when JK’s voice darkened and he replied, “Park Jimin is exactly as perfect as everyone imagines he is, and, he’s Mine… and you should tell anyone who you hear spreading rumors about me and him, that they really don’t want me to hunt them down when I find out who they are… He’s mine and he will always be mine, and I am the luckiest person on the planet because he chose me. And make sure they all know to leave him alone, as well… because if they think I’ll be cruel about rumors, they have no idea how much worse I’ll be if he is bullied, in any way…” 

Jungkook’s friend bowed to him and said, “Sorry about that, JK, I will let everyone I hear talking about it know, because there has been some chat going on... I’ll keep an eye out for him if I see him and you’re not around, and I’ll let the guys know to watch out for him too... and… man, you are fucking lucky… like... is he even real?” 

Jungkook chuckled and replied, “I swear to god, dude, if this is all a dream, I don’t ever want to wake up... he’s absolute perfection, and I plan to be with him for the rest of my life... and thanks, I’ll feel better knowing he has people looking out for him. He tries not to let shit like this get to him, but he doesn’t have a mean bone in his body, and it’s hard for him to understand how people can be like that. Oh hey, I have to go, I’m supposed to be meeting him on the Quad, and I’m already late...” The two of them bumped fists and headed out. 

At this point, Jimin was about ready to fall apart, already beginning to cry, and he quietly tried to open the locker door, except, again, the Universe was being a bitch, and he had apparently latched it when he’d pulled it closed, and now he was stuck. He squirmed around inside the constricted space and managed to reach into the pocket of his hoodie to grab his phone, then squirmed around some more until he could lift one of his hands so he could see the screen. 

Jeon Jimin🐨👄💋🔥💘: Koo... help... 

Park Jungkook 🐰👅🍆💦💖: Where are you, I’m coming... 

Jeon Jimin 🐨👄💋🔥💘: Locker... 

Park Jungkook 🐰👅🍆💦💖: On my way, teleporting now... 


	3. Lies, All Of It, Let Me Show You The Truth

Even as hard as Jimin started to cry after he’d finished his text, he couldn’t help but smile at the teleport comment. Just as he stuck his phone back in the pocket, the locker room doors slammed open and Jungkook ran in. 

“Jimin?!!” 

“Koo, I’m...” 

“I can hear your voice, baby, where are you?!” 

“In... in my locker...” 

“What the...?” Suddenly, the door was tugged open and as soon as Jimin saw his boyfriend’s face, he began to sob harder, partially from the pain of the rumors and partially from having heard his beloved defending him. “How the hell did you get in there? How long have you been inside? Baby, oh sweetheart, what happened, jagi...” The ravenette quickly helped the redhead squeeze out of the tight space and sat on the bench, pulling the older onto his lap and enveloping him in a warm embrace. 

“I... heard some... rumors... the things they were saying... it hurt so much... and my ex came back into my head... so I hid when I heard you coming from the showers... because I was afraid everything those students were saying was true...” Jimin buried his face against Jungkook’s neck and wailed, clinging to him tightly, while the raven boy gently rocked back and forth and murmured soft, sweet words to him. 

“Lies, Jimin-ah, all of it... I heard some too... and you heard that my friends are going to start watching out for you, so, when you see one of them, if I’m not around, go to them, and they’ll keep you safe... and if you find yourself alone, please don’t let your ex-bastard's demons convince you that I don’t love you... My Jiminie… my beautiful baby boy… I love you so much… I will never let you go unless you want me to...” Jungkook pressed soft kisses against Jimin’s forehead while holding him tightly. 

“I heard you and your friend just now... I heard what you said to him... that made me cry even harder... because I… I keep forgetting how much you love me… and then… when it hits me that you really do… I get so overwhelmed…” Jimin had begun to calm down and he sniffled. “I need to pull it together, the guys are probably waiting for us to get home, so they can go in the house, I heard it start raining, and I don’t want any of them to get sick...” 

“Ah, beloved… shhh… take your time, sweetheart, we have all the time in the world for you to feel calm enough to head home, okay? I gave San a key to the house since we’re going to be spending so much time with all of them, he texted me and said they’re all there and getting everything set up. He also said my mom and Hae Ran brought dinner over... aish... so, they have food to eat and they brought the snacks and beverages for the movies, and they know that you and I can sometimes get... distracted... so, it’s okay, my sweetheart… take all the time you need...” 

“Hah, sometimes distracted...” Jimin giggled softly and began to relax in Jungkook’s embrace. “Jungkookie...?” 

“Ne, beautiful?” 

“Why did your friend say that about ‘your latest fling’?” Jimin’s breath hitched in his throat and he tensed again while he waited for the answer. 

Jungkook felt Jimin brace himself and smiled, hugging him even more tightly as he whispered against the shell of the beauty’s ear, “Because I don’t tell everyone that I’m not like that... a couple of the girls who I went to high school with are up here, and they were the kind I avoided because they wanted to trap me into relationships with them, but, Chinmae explained what those kind of girls were like and what to watch out for, so when they started to flirt with me back then, I ignored them... like, to the point of rudeness when they wouldn’t take no for an answer. And they saw me dating other girls, the ones who just wanted to have fun with me, and nothing else, and they decided that I was a playboy.” 

Jungkook kept gently rocking Jimin in his arms, holding him comfortably on his lap, as he continued speaking. “Consequently, they’ve been spreading the rumors up here now, and I haven’t felt the need to defend myself, especially since it keeps a lot of the girls from approaching me to begin with. There are a lot of people who think I’m a slut, and I honestly don’t care, except I don’t want you to start believing it. You are my everything, Jimin-ah; please don’t ever doubt that, no matter what you hear. And, if you do wonder, ask me... let me prove to you how much I love you.” 

Jimin nodded, relaxing again and sighing softly, then lifting his face to let Jungkook brush the tears from his soft cheeks and kiss him sweetly. “Okay, Kookie-ah... I promise I’ll come to you if I get scared again... I’m ready to get dressed so we can go home and hang out with our friends...” 

“Good, and okay, I’m sure they will all be happy to see us.” 

Jimin had to fight the ravenette a little bit to be able to get off his lap since Jungkook was reluctant to let him go, but finally, the younger grumped and released his hold around the elder’s waist, and allowed him to stand up. Except, as soon as he turned his back to the other and lifted his arms to remove his tee-shirt, he felt the other’s fingers slink into the waistband of his dance shorts and underpants, and yank them down to his thighs. 

“Yah, Jungkook!” Jimin protested, his arms crossed over his head with his shirt pulled up. 

“I’m sorry, there isn’t anyone by that name here, at the moment... perhaps I can help you...” Jungkook replied, his voice honeyed caramel, as his hands began to roam over the bared skin of the ethereal angel. 

Just as Jimin tried to lower his arms, Jungkook pushed him against the locker, face first, preventing him from moving with a hand flat in the center of his shoulders, while he began to fondle and squeeze the redhead’s plump bottom with his other. 

“Daddy...” Jimin gasped, a shiver inching up his spine as he felt the tip of one of the ravenette’s fingers brush gently over his pucker. 

“Mmm, that’s better, baby... and look at this; you’re feeding my exhibitionist kink again, what a good boy you are, taking such good care of me... I think you deserve a reward...” 

With his tee shirt wrapped around his head like a shroud, Jimin was unable to see anything, and his hearing was mostly muffled too, so he wasn’t sure what Jungkook was planning to do when he felt his hand stop caressing his bottom. He then felt the younger’s body weight shift and he tensed, expecting a spanking, but instead, he felt the fingertip again, only this time, it was slippery with lube. 

“Oh... oh god... Daddy...” Jimin groaned as he felt Jungkook slide his finger inside his tight heat and slowly begin to fuck him with it, the sensation just enough to bring his cock to full hardness, then the digit was removed, and so was the hand pressing against his back. 

“Okay, time to get dressed, let’s go...” 

Jimin blinked inside his shirt and slowly lowered his arms, as he turned around to look at Jungkook in disbelief. “Wha... oh... oh fuck... Koo...” The beautiful redhead found himself pressed against the locker again, his back against it this time, while Jungkook was sitting on the bench, and had leaned forward to suck Jimin’s cock into his mouth. “Oh, Daddy...” The elder closed his eyes and lowered his arms to lightly brush his fingertips along Jungkook’s jaw, and his tee-shirt fell back down and covered the black-haired boy’s head. 

“Mmmm,” Jungkook hummed, causing Jimin to gasp and roll his hips, and another, louder moan passed his parted lips when he felt the younger pushing two fingers past his tight rosebud, then carefully begin to stroke against his prostate. 

“Fuck... Daddy... I’m gonna cum, if you... do that... oh fuck... yes... da joh-a... da jooohhhhh-aaaaa... here I... here I cum... D-Daddy... ohhhhgoddddddddddd...” Jimin shuddered and filled Jungkook’s mouth with his semen. 

The ravenette swallowed every drop, then gently tugged his fingers out of Jimin’s ass and stood up to pull the beauty into a warm hug, while nuzzling his ear. “Mmmm... you are delicious... I think I just had my dessert before dinner...” 

“Aish!” Jimin snorted, slapping Jungkook’s chest gently. “Your cousin is never going to want to meet me again, once I scold him for teaching you to watch all those awful K-Drama's...” 

“Ah, he’ll fall in love with you, just like everyone else does, especially since you’ll laugh when he tells his Dad jokes...” Jungkook sat back down on the bench and watched as Jimin continued what he’d been trying to do in the first place, and the younger was a fairly good boy, only fondling and squeezing that plump bottom whenever it was turned toward him. Of course, Jimin made sure to do it frequently, and the two of them giggled continuously when he would turn his back and wiggle his hips. “You are such a tease, look at that cute butt, just asking for a licking...” 

Jimin had been in the process of pulling up his underpants when Jungkook made that comment, the beauty partially bent over, and he stopped moving and groaned softly. “Oh... Kookie-ah... I really... really like it when you do that... and just thinking about it makes me... so hard...” He took a deep breath and started to stand up, then turned around as he pulled his panties up to cover his throbbing dick. 

“Mmm, I see that... well, if you’re a good boy tonight, I promise I’ll give you a licking when we go to bed. I hope you know how much I love doing that to you, too... so fucking sexy... and those noises you make... you drive me wild...” Jungkook reached out and placed his hands on Jimin’s hips, then pulled him close and rubbed his face all over the front of the redhead’s underpants, reveling in the feeling of the rock hard shaft underneath the soft cotton. 

“I’ll be a good boy, Daddy, I promise,” Jimin moaned softly, his fingertips lightly brushing through Jungkook’s soft hair. 

Eventually, Jimin was able to get fully dressed, pack his dance clothes in his backpack, and find his umbrella, and the two of them walked out into the rainy evening to head for the car park and home.


	4. They're All Just Jealous, And With Reason

The two of them walked into the kitchen to a scene of what at first appeared to be chaos, but as they stopped inside the door, they realized that their friends were finishing moving the furniture and placing the air mattresses around. The food that Hae Ran and Jungkook’s mom had prepared waited on the butcher block counter in chafing dishes with small candles underneath to keep them warm, and all of the snacks and beverages that the boys had brought with them were waiting on the other counter to be opened and enjoyed once the movie started. 

“JUNGKOOK!! JIMIN!!!” Taehyung yelled, as he zoomed over and hugged them both tightly while offering them one of his happy, boxy smiles. 

Jimin started laughing and hugged his best friend back, then laughed harder when he saw the look on Jungkook’s face at the model’s hug. “Aw, Kookie, it’s okay, you can hug him back, I trust you guys... besides, now you can add ‘got hugged by my celebrity crush’ to your list of things you’ve accomplished.” 

Jungkook blushed darkly and giggled shyly, then returned Taehyung’s hug, although it was quite obvious he was still somewhat star-struck even after having spent so much time with him. 

“Hi, guys!” Jimin called, as he took his shoes off and set his backpack on the floor next to the door, then walked around and gave hugs to all of his friends. “Oh, I am so glad everyone could make it, this is just like being at the dorm, except the seating is way more comfortable; we don’t have to worry about people getting off the elevator on the wrong floor and bugging us while it’s a good part of the movie; and we get amazing meals from Jungkook’s mom and Hae Ran!!” 

San hugged Jimin, and then went to hug Jungkook, and he and Taehyung stood with the ravenette for a moment, talking quietly. 

“Mmm, are you three keeping secrets from the rest of us?” Jimin asked, as he wandered back into the kitchen and slipped his arm around Jungkook’s waist. 

“No, actually,” Jungkook replied, while he slid his arm around Jimin, then kicked off his shoes next to his backpack. “I was telling them about why we were late...” 

“Rabbits!” Yeosang yelled from the other side of the room, and everyone laughed as they all began to gather around to grab plates for dinner. 

“Well, not entirely,” Jungkook replied, grinning even as he blushed and squeezed the beautiful redhead. He turned his head and pressed a soft kiss to Jimin’s cheek, then looked back at the boys, his expression turning serious. “Rumors are starting about me and Jimin, and my friends are going to start keeping an eye on him, so he isn’t cornered by anyone trying to hurt him... I was hoping to ask all of you if you would help with that... also, I think we need to remind this cutie how great he is, he was pretty upset...” 

Jimin was unable to keep himself from tearing up as he remembered everything that had been said, and also because of how much care Jungkook and the group gathered around were showing to him, and the redhead turned and slid his other arm around the raven’s waist, and pressed his face against the hollow of the younger’s neck. 

“Hm, I’ll start by saying, anyone who starts or repeats any of those rumors is jealous because your best friend is Kim Fucking Taehyung, who is the most handsome boy on campus...” Taehyung said, grinning. 

“Well, after Jimin, of course, but yeah, that’s one of the reasons,” Jungkook replied while snuggling the elder and rocking him slowly from side to side in his embrace. 

“Aish, you two pabos,” Jimin replied, his breath hitching as he turned his face partially so he could see his friends, a bashful smile curving his sweet lips. 

“And, then, there’s the fact that you’re one of the top dancers on campus!” Hobi said while Taemin nodded enthusiastically. “People are so freakin’ jealous about how amazing you are, and how you make it all look so easy when it’s hard as hell!” 

Everyone nodded their heads and Jimin lifted his a little more, while Jungkook gently stroked one of his hands up and down the beautiful dancer’s back. 

“And don’t forget, you’re best friends with Hobi Hyung, who is making a name for himself already with his dance studio." Jungkook looked over at Hobi and smiled. "My dad told me he had to do some pretty heavy negotiating with you to be able to get him and my mom lessons, because the classes you’ll be teaching at your studio are already booked, and my parents didn’t want to have one of your helpers teaching them.”

Hobi grinned happily. “Since we’re not sure if I'll be open long enough for them to take lessons at the studio before your brother’s wedding, I’ll be giving them some private lessons at the school.” 

“That’s really awesome of you, Hobi Hyung... my dad... yeah, he needs to learn how to dance... he thinks this looks good...” Jungkook gently extricated himself from Jimin for a moment and demonstrated how his dad danced, and all of the boys, Jimin included, started falling around laughing and trying to mimic what the ravenette had done. 

Aecha and Seojun were also among the group and they were nodding their heads and doing the dance, too, and pretty soon, all of them were in a sort of conga line, wending their way around the furniture and air mattresses, while doing the ridiculous looking dance steps. 

“Oh god, I can’t breathe,” Jimin gasped, as he followed after Jungkook, his eyes on the boy’s bottom as he wiggled and twerked, “maybe we should invite them to the Halloween party, so your dad can entertain everyone!” 

“Oh no, my mom has forbidden my dad to go to any more of Jin and Joon’s parties... the last time, my dad and Jin hung out together the whole time and told each other dad jokes, and got so drunk, we had to basically pour my dad into the elevator at the hotel we stayed at, and Joon had to throw Jin over his shoulder and carry him to their room... although maybe she’s... no, nope, never mind, my mom would kill me if I even mentioned it, especially in front of my dad... the worst part was, my dad kept telling my mom those dad jokes for months... Jin wisely refrained from coming to visit us in Busan until I told him it was safe...” 

“I know another reason why people are jealous of Jimin!” Jongho said. “Because he’s genuinely a nice person, like... he’s just so sweet!” 

“Aish, you guys...” The dancing had finally died down and everyone was gathered in the kitchen area again, and Jimin turned to snug himself against Jungkook, blushing deeply, but smiling happily. 

“Mmm, yes, there’s that, plus, you’re fucking gorgeous... I mean, you said you heard my friend... remember he asked if you were real? He’s not the only one who thinks that way, I’ve had a lot of people come up and tell me how lucky I am!” Jungkook nudged his lips against Jimin’s forehead and hugged him warmly. 

“Well, and let’s not forget, Jungkook is considered to be pretty hot, too... I swear Jimin, I wasn’t kidding when I said you’d see all the girls swoon over him at the games next season... so, of course, there is going to be a lot of jealousy because you snagged him when no-one else could even figure out how...” Jongin smiled as he noticed Jungkook blushing deeply now, and Jimin pressed a soft kiss to the raven’s lips. 

“Mhm, yes, I can see where that would make people jealous... and yep, he’s all mine...” Jimin hugged Jungkook warmly and offered him a warm smile.

“Definitely,” Jungkook murmured, as he nuzzled the beautiful angel’s ear. 

“And last, but certainly not least,” San said, “you have a group of friends who loves you and would do anything for you... a lot of the people who are spreading the rumors don’t have anyone they can rely on, and I imagine it pisses them off.” 

“Yes, that too... so, Jiminie, when you hear rumors and none of our friends are around to help you, just remember all of this, okay? Then text me, and I’ll come find you, and give you more reminders.” Jungkook kissed his lover sweetly and everyone pretended to gag as they laughed. “Are you feeling better, baby? Cuz honestly, if you need us to continue, we can, but I’m starving... I never did have time to eat anything today...” And, right on cue, his stomach growled. 

“Oh! Yes, I’m feeling much better, Jungkookie, thank you... and thank you to all of you, too,” Jimin said, including his friends in his words as he looked around at them. “I still can’t believe I’m so blessed to have all of you in my life... and now, let’s eat!” 

All of them filled their plates and sat around chatting, talking about the upcoming dance performance the next weekend, the Halloween party, and the plan for getting there and back. Everyone had their invitations, it had been decided that they would all have rooms at the hotel, and Jungkook’s dad had offered to have Jisung take them all in the limousine then bring them back to the dorm the next day. Jungkook would drive over to the dorm with Jisung, as Jimin was planning to get dressed in his dorm room, so his costume would still be a surprise for the ravenette until he arrived to pick them up. 

Once they’d finished their dinners, they all helped put the plates in the dishwasher and box up the leftovers to put in the fridge, then everyone took turns using the restrooms to change into comfy sweats, and finally, they all settled down to start watching The Avengers. 

Jungkook and Jimin were snuggled on the couch this time, lying on the chaise section with a few pillows under their heads and wrapped up underneath the yellow blanket. The ravenette was on his back with the redhead beside him on his side, and partially rolled toward him to rest on his chest, and as the movie started, the elder nuzzled his mouth against Jungkook’s ear and whispered, “I was sad cuz you ignored me today, Daddy...” 

Jungkook blinked as he heard the words, then felt Jimin’s body shiver as a breath hitched in his throat. “Baby... when did I ignore you?” The two of them were murmuring very quietly, trying not to disturb their friends. 

“When... when you... I mean... all day... you didn’t even text me once... and no kisses... and no lunch... I... I missed you so much... and that made it even worse when I heard those people talking about me...” Jimin sniffled softly and Jungkook turned onto his side toward the beautiful scarlet-haired angel, intertwining their legs as he gazed at his lover’s face. 

“Ah, Jiminie, I’m sorry, baby... I’m doing very poorly in that class and my gyosu told me I can’t fail another test, or I won’t be able to pass the course and will have to retake it next semester. The assistant professor and I met after class so he could assess my understanding of the subject, which is pretty much none, since I find it so boring, and he scheduled the first session in the library at lunchtime.” Jungkook slid his hand down Jimin’s back, then into the back of his sweat pants, raising an eyebrow as he felt naked flesh under his fingers. “Mmm, no panties... I think a certain red-haired boy will be getting punished later...” The raven tugged the redhead closer and began to circle a fingertip around his tight rosebud. 

“I know, Jungkookie, I remembered you said you were doing badly in it... it was just so hard to hear those girls saying those mean things to me, and you set the alarm on your phone wrong, so we didn’t even get to cuddle before we got out of bed, and when you did answer my text, you didn’t say I love you or send a heart or anything... I... I didn’t like how that made me feel... mmm… but, I like how that feels… ohhhh…” 

“Oh, jagi, I am really very sorry... I will ask if I can schedule my tutoring sessions for Tuesdays and Thursdays, I don’t see why that would be a problem. Here, let me make up for not teasing you...” Jungkook pulled Jimin as close against his body as he could, then slowly tucked two of his fingertips into the beauty’s ass, while capturing his mouth in a deep, loving kiss. 

After a few minutes, they broke the kiss, both of them panting softly, their breath puffing hotly against each other’s faces, and Jimin smiled shyly. “I feel much better, Kookie-ah... saranghae, salangbad-a...” 

“Good, I’m glad, Jimin-ah, I love you more... are you ready to watch the movie?” 

“Mhm,” Jimin replied, moaning softly as Jungkook gently wiggled his fingertips inside the redhead’s heat, then rolled onto his back, while allowing Jimin to lie partially on top of him again.


	5. Silent Spanking?

When the movie ended, the lights were turned on and everyone took a short break, using the restroom and grabbing more snacks and drinks, and Jungkook took Jimin upstairs for a few minutes, then came back down holding the elder’s hand, while the flame-haired boy’s face blushed nearly as red as his bangs. Of course, everyone noticed, but no-one commented, except for Yeosang who grinned, caught Jungkook’s eye, and mouthed, “Rabbits”, which made the black-haired boy giggle. 

When everyone got settled again for Iron Man 3, the gorgeous ravenette and the beautiful redhead sat in the corner of the chaise section, surrounded by the pillows and again snuggled under the blanket. Jungkook was sitting up this time, with his legs spread wide, and Jimin was sitting sideways between his legs, leaning against the younger’s chest, and looking just a bit apprehensive. 

“Are you okay, Jimin Hyung, you look concerned about something,” Taehyung asked, as he and Sehun sat beside them on the couch, snuggled together under their own blanket. 

“Uh... um... well, you know, this movie is... pretty intense... I mean, I know Iron Man doesn’t get killed, but it’s still terrifying when they get attacked...” Jimin whispered to Tae, while Jungkook smirked. 

“Mmm, okay...” Tae replied, as he cast a glance toward Jungkook, noting the smug look on his face, then back at his best friend, who was very obviously squirming and trying not to. Once the previews were over, Tae and Sehun settled together to watch the movie and Jimin leaned more fully into Jungkook’s chest. 

“How are you feeling, baby?” Jungkook murmured, as he nuzzled the shell of Jimin’s ear, and then suckled gently at the helix, sending another shiver up the elder’s spine. 

“Jeon Jungkook, you know perfectly well how I’m feeling,” Jimin hissed, frowning as he squirmed again and moaned quietly. 

“Be careful with that attitude, baby, or I’ll take you back upstairs and spank you for real... imagine how that will feel on top of that ointment...” Jungkook wrapped his arms more tightly around Jimin and kissed his cheek. “But, if you’re a good boy, I’ll use the cream on your bottom after the movie, it will take away the heat.” 

Jimin continued to discover just how much of a sadist Jungkook was, and while most of the time, he was left satisfied after being thoroughly ravished, this time, his bottom hurt, and he hadn’t been given any relief, and it was his own damned fault he was in this pickle. 

During one of his forays into the world of BDSM on the web, he’d seen the title ‘The Silent Spanking’, and considering that it was becoming obvious he was as obsessed with being spanked as Jungkook was with spanking him, why wouldn’t he click the link? He was a bit surprised to find that there were a few different items that could be used to deliver a decent walloping, while remaining quiet – even if he was noisy – but the one that had intrigued him most was using capsaicin ointment, and he had read all of the reviews from people who had tried it, and the warnings about not using too much, etc. 

And then, in an apparent fit of insanity, he had shown the information to Jungkook. 

Consequently, they had a plan on Sunday to go to the sex toy shop and purchase a couple of the quieter implements, which, as far as he could tell, might actually hurt worse because of being quieter, and, they’d stopped at the pharmacy on the way home the previous evening to buy a tube of the ointment. Last night before bed had been the first test, with just a tiny amount being rubbed into a tiny spot on his plush bottom, which had begun to heat up nicely, and caused him to pounce Jungkook and demand loving, which he’d been gladly given. 

When Jungkook had taken him upstairs before the movie, he had bent the red-haired beauty over the side of the bed and used the ointment on his bum, and while it was still a very small amount, it had been applied directly to his sit spot, and to add insult to injury, a weighted metallic vibrating plug had been stuffed in his ass and was merrily humming away on the lowest setting, so no-one but he and his ravenette knew about it. 

So now, while Jimin sat on his bottom on the couch between Jungkook’s legs, his cheeks were burning, the sensations from the plug were tickling his pucker, and his cock was throbbing and leaking precum in his sweatpants. And to top it off, the younger had forbidden him from touching himself. Try as he might, he was having difficulty concentrating on the movie, even when the scenes were action-packed, although he did note that everyone else was paying close attention, including the black-haired boy. 

Jimin had his arms crossed in front of him as he leaned against Jungkook, and while watching the younger’s face for any indication that his focus had shifted from the movie, the redhead very casually lowered one hand and began to rub his fingers slowly up and down his shaft, a quiet groan passing his lips as he closed his eyes for a moment to savor the feeling. 

“What did I tell you, baby?” Jungkook’s dark voice rumbled softly in Jimin’s ear, causing his eyes to snap open as he felt the younger’s hand grab his wrist and hold his hand in place. “That’s three... time to go to the garage...” 

Jimin gulped as Jungkook began to nudge him toward the end of the chaise, the slide of the couch cushion underneath his hot ass cheeks causing him to gasp softly, and although a couple of the friends looked up as the two of them stood up, no-one said anything, and they all became absorbed in the movie again. 

Jungkook none too gently grabbed Jimin’s upper arm and pulled him around the opposite side of the fireplace wall, so they wouldn’t be disturbing anyone by stepping over or around the air mattresses, then pushed him into the kitchen, and herded him to the door. Pushing it open, he prodded the elder ahead of him, and let the door close fully, before turning on the light. The sudden brightness caused both boys to squint, but it didn’t stop the ravenette from prompting the elder to walk behind the SUV, and as soon as the back had been opened, Jimin found himself bent over the bumper with his chest flat on the storage compartment carpet. 

A loud gasp escaped Jimin’s parted lips as he felt his sweats dragged down to his ankles, then his tee-shirt was pushed up to his armpits, and he lifted his arms and folded one hand over the other, then lowered his head to press his forehead against the back of his wrist. He felt Jungkook move away, and then heard one of the doors of the SUV being opened and closed, and a moment later, he heard a metallic jingle and then sensed movement beside him. Just as he lifted his head to look and see what the black-haired boy was doing, he heard a whoosh, then a crack, and a line of pure fire burned across his bottom, right over where the ointment had been applied. 

“OUCH!!!!!” Jimin yelled, jumping up and putting his hands over his flaming backside, while he turned to face Jungkook, a look of astonishment on his face. “WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT???” 

Jungkook raised a single eyebrow and lifted his hand, showing Jimin the belt that was wrapped around his palm. “What’s your color, baby?” The raven asked in a quiet, calm voice. 

Jimin stood there for a good minute, his hands softly patting his aching cheeks, his dark hazel gaze staring into Jungkook’s darker chocolate one, while he chewed his lower lip, which was still sore from when he’d bitten it earlier at the locker room. Tears formed in the ethereal beauty’s eyes and his expression changed abruptly to one of guilt, as he released his bottom lip and it began to tremble. “I... I want to...b-be green, b-but... Red... D-Daddy... I... I’m s-sorry... I... I c-can't be green... I’m... s-sorr...” 

Before Jimin could finish the last word, Jungkook dropped the belt on the storage area carpet and wrapped his arms around the sweet redhead, pulling him into a tight hug, and pressing a warm, loving kiss to his quivering mouth. After a few moments, Jungkook broke the kiss and nuzzled his mouth over Jimin’s cheek, brushing at the tears slipping slowly down them, and whispered, “Jiminie... no apologies... if you are not up to it, I want you to use your colors, and you do not have to feel guilty... I love you, beautiful...” 

He slowly released his hold of the elder and turned him to bend over the bumper again, murmuring, “I have some cream in the car for emergencies, stay here and I’ll get it... relax, baby, everything is okay... you’re okay... I’ll teleport, so I won’t be as long...” 

Jimin snickered through his tears, his emotions already calming from the sweet reaction of his lover, and soon, he was sighing softly as he felt the cream taking away the heat from his plump bottom. “Thank you, Kookie,” he whispered. 

“Mmm, of course, baby... my goodness, what do we have here? What is this? Why, Park Jimin, you have something in your bottom... now, how did that get in there??” Jungkook gently pushed at the end of it, causing the plug to shift slightly inside Jimin’s ass, and the elder gasped and flattened his chest harder against the carpet of the car. 

“Fuck... mmm... well, you see... this gorgeous dark-haired boy, my D-Daddy, he... he likes to do dirty things to me... and I like it when he does them, so... he stuffed it in me...” 

“Ah, I see... so, you like it when he does things like this, then?” Jungkook gripped the end of the plug and began to tug it out, watching as the bloop stretched against the inside of Jimin’s pucker, then pushing it back in a bit, before tugging again. “Ohhh, I see it's metallic...” 

Jimin groaned loudly as Jungkook teased him, his fingers curling against the carpet under his chest as he stood on his tiptoes and croaked, “Y-yes... I... oh fuck... I do... and... mmph... y-yes, it is... ohfuck...” 

“Mhm... and, what about when he does things like this, I wonder?” The words were followed by Jungkook pulling the metallic toy far enough that the bloop slipped past that tight muscle, then gently pushed it back in, then pulled it out again, and continued that little erotic torture for a few moments. “Hm... it feels heavy too... why is that, I wonder...” 

Jimin began to cry again, only now it was because the sensations of the still gently buzzing toy being dragged in and out against his rosebud felt so good. “Y-yes... oh D-Daddy... f-fuck y-yes... da johhhhh-a...” He gulped, then gasped, “I-it... oh... ohgod... it’s w-w-weighted... ohhhhhh” 

“Mmm, weighted? I see… kinky... and, what’s this? It vibrates too? Well well well... and tell me, Park Jimin... just why are you bent over the bumper of a car in the garage, with your pretty, plump bottom upturned and on display, I wonder?” Jungkook reached into the pocket of his sweats and turned the vibrator up a notch, then began to fuck Jimin with it faster, making it even harder for the elder to respond to his words. 

“Oh... oh god... oh fuck... ngh... be-because... because I... fuck... I t-touched... myself... fuck... da johhhhhh-a.... neomu joh-a... jebal...” Jimin was slowly coming apart, his entire body trembling, his hips rolling as he fucked himself onto the metal toy when the ravenette pushed it against his pucker. 

"Hm... well, what’s wrong with touching yourself, I wonder?” Another notch of the power and Jimin began whimpering and trying to get Jungkook to shove the thing back in, so he could ride it to a climax. 

“M-my... my D-Daddy... t-told me not to... ohhhhgodddddd... please... please let me cum...” 

“Ah, I see... so, you disobeyed him... that’s very, very bad, Park Jimin... and if I was your Daddy, I would blister your bottom and send you to bed... but I think I will just punish you like this, instead...” Jungkook turned the plug back to the lowest setting and pushed it back into Jimin’s ass, then nudged him to stand up. “I wouldn’t get too complacent if I was you, I’m pretty sure your Daddy will turn you over his knee tomorrow and you will be a very sorry boy, indeed...” The ravenette bent down and grabbed Jimin’s sweats, then pulled them back up, and pushed his tee shirt down, then gently patted his plush backside. 

“All right, time to go back inside... keep your hands behind your back, and don’t touch yourself again...” 

“Y-yes... S-Sir...” Jimin replied, sniffling, and crying softly. 

They walked back into the house and around the back of the fireplace, and then climbed back onto the chaise end of the couch. A few squirms and wiggles got them back into the positions they’ve been in previously, with Jimin groaning very quietly as he felt the plug shift inside his body, then his weight push it deeper into him. 

Tae turned his head and looked at his friend, noting the tears slipping slowly down his cheeks, but when he glanced at Jungkook and saw the look on his face, he didn’t ask any questions, and instead looked back at the screen and the movie. 

A short while later, Jungkook took Jimin’s chin in his fingers and tilted his head a bit, to kiss him deeply, smiling into the sweet caress as he felt the red-haired boy relax and settle against him more fully, then snuggle into his embrace when the kiss was broken. “I love you, baby,” Jungkook whispered into the sweet redhead’s ear. 

“I love you too, Daddy,” Jimin whispered back. 

When the second movie was over, everyone decided it was time for bed, as some of them had plans the next morning and didn’t want to be tired, and Jungkook and Jimin bid their friends and Seojun goodnight, while Aecha went back to the big house to sleep. 

Once upstairs, Jungkook helped his ethereal angel take off his clothes, then turned him around to gently tug the toy out of his ass. “Mmm... I think I remember that a certain boy was supposed to get a thorough licking when it was time for bed, although I also recall that he was supposed to be a good boy, and he even promised he would be... but, he wasn’t a very good boy, was he?” 

“N-no... I wasn’t... D-Daddy...” Jimin stood in front of Jungkook and lowered his head, sniffling. 

“Aish, I can’t resist you, beautiful... I’ll still give you what you crave... come here and let me clean that bad-tasting lube off, first...” 

Soon, Jimin was lying on his belly on the bed, among the sheets and blankets, his arms wrapped around the pillow his face was buried in, while Jungkook slowly tongue fucked his ass and stroked his cock until he climaxed. Moving to lie beside the beauty, the ravenette spooned the elder, and gently pushed his dick inside, then made love to him tenderly, until he met his own high. 

“Saranghae, Jiminie... eonjena... jal ja..” 

“Mmm, I love you more, always and forever, Jungkookie... dream of me...”

**Author's Note:**

> Abeoji Father/your or someone else’s father (uri abeoji – my father) addressing someone's father abeonim  
> Abeonim father, a little more formal - someone else's father  
> adeul son  
> aesaekki brat  
> aigoo oh my!  
> allyeojwoseo gomawoyo thank you for letting me know  
> anieyo it was nothing, don't mention it (like you're welcome)  
> anieyo You're welcome  
> annyeong hello/goodbye, very informal  
> annyeong haseyo formal - greeting elder or superior  
> Appa Dad (uri appa)  
> babo fool  
> byeolmalsseumeullyo more formal don't mention it  
> cheonmaneyo don't mention it (like you're welcome)  
> da joh-a I like it  
> daebak Wow!  
> dakcheo shut up  
> dangshin specifically jikook, meaning you  
> dangsin-eun aleumdawo you are beautiful  
> dangsin-eun gwaenchanh-a you’re okay  
> duh juseyo please give me more  
> eolgan-i jerk  
> eomeoni Mother/your or someone else’s mother (uri eomeoni – my mother) eomeonim - someone else's mom  
> eomeonim mother, a little more formal - someone else's mother  
> eomeonim/abeonim meeting someone’s parents for first time, meeting g/f-b/f parents for first few times  
> Eomma Mom (uri eomma)  
> eonjena always and forever  
> gaegumeong creep/doghole  
> galgamagwi raven  
> gamsahamnida Thank you - formal  
> geumanhae stop it  
> geuraeseo mwo so what?  
> gomawo thank you to close friends or siblings  
> gomawoyo Thank you to someone close to you  
> goyang-i saekki kitten  
> gwaenchanh-ayo it’s okay  
> Hyung older male friend (male calls male)  
> i geon mwong mi what the heck is this??  
> Ip josimhae watch your mouth  
> jagi honey, darling  
> jagiya self, honey, darling (more intense)  
> jal ja sweet dreams - to someone you're close to  
> jangnanhae are you kidding me  
> jebal please (begging for someone to do something) like 'please stop'  
> jebal gajima please don't go  
> jebal jom kkeojyeo please go away  
> jebal tteonagajima please don't leave  
> jeokdanghi hae that's enough  
> jeongmal gomawoyo thank you so much  
> jeongmal jjajeungnanda this is so frustrating  
> jeongmal mianhae I’m so sorry  
> jesu Jesus  
> jibeochiwo cut it out  
> jinjeonghae calm down  
> jinsimeuro gamsadeurimnida thank you sincerely  
> joesonghamnida I'm sorry  
> johahaeyo I really like it  
> johayo it's good  
> joyonghaejida hush  
> Jungkook/Jimin/whoever umma to greet someone’s mother  
> juseyo informal please for anyone - give me something  
> jusigesseoyo more polite – to someone older or meeting someone for first time, or just in general to be more polite  
> jwo please (asking for someone to buy you something, very informal, use with someone close to you or younger)  
> meogeosseo did you eat rice? (stands in for how are you  
> meomcuji maseyo don’t stop  
> mian haeyo sorry  
> moreugetseumnida I don't know  
> mot aradeutgetseumnida I don't understand  
> mueot what?  
> mwo?! what??  
> Mwong mi What the..?  
> mworae whatever  
> nae agi my baby  
> nae mal an deutkko itjjana you're not listening to me  
> Nae meogeoseoyo I'm fine (yes I've eaten)  
> nae salanghaneun salam my beloved  
> naega joh-eungeoya I’ll be good  
> na-egejuseyo give it to me  
> naesalang my love, sweet  
> naga juseyo please get out  
> naleul tteonaji mala don’t leave me  
> nan neomu dulyeowo I'm so afraid  
> naneun yagsog I promise  
> naui cheonsa my angel  
> nega mwonde who do you think you are  
> neo mwohanya what the heck are you doing  
> neomu joh-a so good  
> niga pil-yohae I need you  
> Noona older female friend (male calls female)  
> nuhl yongsuh halkke i forgive you  
> Oppa older male friend (female calls male)  
> pabo idiot  
> ppopo juseyo please kiss me  
> salangbad-a beloved  
> salyo juseyo please save me  
> sanggwanhaji ma it's none of your business  
> saranghae I love you  
> seonmul gamsahamnida thank you for the gift  
> seonmuleul sajwoseo gomawo thank you for buying me a present  
> Shigani galsoorok duh saranghaeyo as time goes by, I love you more  
> soksanghae I'm upset  
> Unni older female friend (female calls female)  
> wae why  
> wa-juseyo please come over  
> weh really? in very insulting way  
> yeobo sweetie  
> yeoboseyo hello - answering phone  
> yongseo haejwo forgive me


End file.
